


You know you’re in love

by Skygrayson1082



Category: Dark Phoenix - Fandom, X-Men
Genre: Cyclops - Freeform, M/M, X-men - Freeform, post X-men dark Phoenix, quicksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skygrayson1082/pseuds/Skygrayson1082
Summary: “I can’t say I don’t love you when I’m lying to myself, I can’t deny my feelings for you”I can’t think of anything else sorry I’m really bad at these





	1. Chapter 1

Scott's arm laying across Peter's stomach and his head resting on Peter's chest. Scott stirred as the alarm went off.Scott was always the one that woke up first and was always the one to wake Peter. He removed the eye mask from his face, placing it under his pillow. Closing his eyes, he turned to the dresser and shut off the alarm.  
Grabbing his glasses,he turned at looks Peter who was still asleep.scott smiled lightly wondering how he ended up with Peter.although they sometimes argue,they still love each other. Not wanting to be late for training Scott shook Peter lightly.”peter wake up we have training today.” “But I don’t want to go!”,Peter whimper. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to get him out of bed,Scott did the one thing he knew would wake Peter up.”ok babe well i think I know a way to get you up!”,Scott said while leaning in closer to Peter.”yeah and how’s that baby boy?”,ask peter.with that Scott kissed Peter,Peter being Peter kissed him back while pulling Scott closer to him.”if this was your idea to of getting me up mission accomplished!”


	2. I’m always come back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott waits for Peter to recover 
> 
> During dark Phoenix

“I can’t loose him,the only person who I loved the most can’t die.” These thoughts ran threw Scott’s head.it had already been three days since the X-men fought Jean,the battle leaving Peter up in sick bay.scott felt responsible for this happening,if he hadn’t worrying about Jean,Peter wouldn’t have ended up severely injured.since the professor found Erick and hank it was time to leave again,breaking his heart to leave Peter Scott reluctantly went.after the huge brawl the X-men,Erik,hank and other were captured by the MRI. 

TIME SKIP 

Walking into the school wasn’t the same Jean and raven both dead.scott went back down to sick bay and sure enough he found Peter slowly opened up his eyes.scott quickly rushed to the love of his life.”I thought I lost you!”,Scott said while kissing Peter passionately.

“I’ll always come back to you”,Peter answer.


	3. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question time

Hey guys just wanna know if 2 people want to start a instagram account for this ship it’ll be a rp account just comment and I have more info soon


End file.
